A Night on the Town
by Rat-chan
Summary: Face may acknowledge his feelings for Hannibal at some level. He might even have imagined a first date. But he never imagined it being in the midst of a gunfight! Hannibal/Face accidental? first date. Rating for language and violence.


**Disclaimer: **Do not own characters, etc. Do not make a profit.

**Notes: **Written for a kinkmeme prompt for a Hannibal/Face "first date." There ended up being a smutty follow-up, but as it exceeds the M rating (definitely MA), it will sadly not be posted here. It can currently be found on the LJ kinkmeme. I can send you the link, if you like...

* * *

_Have you heard the one where two soldiers walk into a club and end up in a firefight?_ Face tried to imagine how he would explain the situation later, but he still wasn't sure _himself _how he and Hannibal had had found themselves taking cover behind the counter in a seedy dive in South America, exchanging gunfire with some well-armed rising stars of the criminal underworld.

_We finished a mission_, the lieutenant recalled as he reached up and back to fire behind him at a thug who'd left his cover, using the bar's mirror to aim. _We sent a drugged and unconscious BA ahead to the rendezvous point, on a helicopter with Murdock, while the boss and I stayed behind to tie up loose ends..._ He glanced over at his CO, who was putting fresh clips in his guns. Hannibal's eyes were darting between the mirror and the supplies behind the counter. Face could almost see the gears turning in his mind, getting ready to crank out some mad escape plan. The colonel must've been getting close, as his mouth was curved in an insane (given their circumstances) grin. It was almost the same expression the man had worn as he'd thrown an arm around his XO's shoulders and shared a laugh with him about their victory earlier that evening.

_Not quite the same_, Face qualified. There wasn't that strange half-hidden glimmer that had entered Hannibal's eyes as he'd kept his arm around Face just a bit longer than was proper. _Oh, right. That's how we got here._ It had been that quickly masked, as yet unnamed emotion that had prompted the lieutenant to invite his CO out for celebratory drinks.

"Kid!" Hannibal called, interrupting Face's thoughts. "We've gotta get out of here." He punctuated his statement with three quick shots at their assailants.

"Really boss?" The younger man squeezed off a couple shots of his own. "But the evening's just started."

"Don't get cute now. Get me some strong liquor: at least 150 proof."

"Gonna do some shots, Hannibal?"

"Something like that."

Face surveyed the bottles across from and behind him. "They're not labeled."

"You taste test, I'll cover. Don't you dare swallow."

Face _did_ swallow the first retort that came to mind - there was no time for that... now... Instead, he grabbed the nearest bottle, took a swig, swished, and spat. _Too weak. And vile. Just as well we didn't get a chance to order_. He grabbed another bottle, and another, until he finally found something strong enough. "Here," he said, passing it to Hannibal.

"Cover me," the older man ordered as he corked the bottle, rose to his feet, and turned toward the bad guys. Face shifted to a kneeling position, turned, and began delivering covering fire as Hannibal lobbed the liquor bottle toward one of the thugs. Before the bottle reached the man, the colonel fired one quick shot, shattering the glass over the man and some mood-setting candles. The nearly pure alcohol ignited and set the thug's clothing and hair blazing. He started screaming and thrashing around in panic, bumping into his companions and creating wonderful disarray. "Now, Face! Across the dance floor and into the kitchen."

_Back door_. "Right!" Face was moving before the single syllable of his response was finished. He vaulted over the bar, Hannibal right behind him, and sprinted to the joint's tiny dance floor. When they'd almost reached the center, a previously unseen assailant burst out of the nearby men's room door.

"Kid!" Hannibal grabbed Face's wrist, pulling him out of a bullet's path and behind the older man. He returned fire, clipping the bad guy, whose second shot went wide. As Face joined in the return fire and dispatched their opponent, the wild shot hit the weak cord that held up the club's disco ball, severing it.

"Look out!" Hannibal yanked his XO's arm again, this time spinning the younger man in front of him. Face lost his balance and fell back onto one of Hannibal's arms as the disco ball crashed down where he'd been standing a moment ago.

"Thanks, boss!" The lieutenant said as they dashed the remaining distance across the dance floor and over to the doors to the kitchen. The small room was clear, but their surviving antagonists had recovered and were hot on their heels.

"Face, here." Hannibal was oversetting a good-sized metal food cart. He ducked down behind it and gestured for Face to join him. They used it for cover as they slowly crept backwards to the back door and freedom.

_God, this is exhilirating_! The fighting, the near misses, the adrenaline... But more than anything, it was the solid warmth of Hannibal close beside him and his breath on Face's cheek whenever he turned toward the younger man that set his pulse racing.

"Hannibal?" he asked between volleys.

"Yeah?" By the tone of the colonel's voice, he was feeling just as stimulated as his lieutenant.

"Drinks, dancing... Is this a date?"

The older man let loose a quick guffaw of laughter as they left the cart behind and ran to the door. "I guess it is," he replied, smiling, as Face pulled it open and they darted into the tiny back hall.

"You want to come over to my place after?"

"Why Face," Hannibal drawled as he levered a sturdy mop handle through the handle of the door, barring it temporarily. "I didn't know you were that kind of girl."

"I'm not, boss," Face replied while they walked briskly to the outer door. "_You_ are." With that, he gave his CO a quick pat on the ass and a wink. Then he whistled as he preceded the slightly stunned man out into the cool night air.

_Not bad for a first date_.

* * *

Like I said above. There is a smutty follow-up to this and there might even be a second one in the future. Link available upon request (through signed review or message). For those without an account... Well, you can check my journal (linked on my profile). I will be linking to that story and/or reposting it there in the near future.


End file.
